Wherever You Wanna Go
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***SMUT*** Kendall wants to take you for a drive...what transpires?


**A/N Okay so ninety nine percent of you most likely know where this idea came from...a song called Cruise Control that someone leaked and yeah. Let's be honest, if you come across it, you will listen to it so I don't want any of that judgmental drama here. If you don't agree, keep your opinions to yourself cuz I won't deal with immaturity, I left that back when I graduated high school. Umm yeah, anyway...enjoy. And yeah, the ending sucks cuz I am lousy about tying up loose ends lol. Also, ****Emy . Elle**** is writing her own version which will be titled Cruise Control, and I have absolutely no idea what it will ensue, except greatness cuz she has a brilliant mind, so make sure you go read hers...when it's posted :)**

**AND, I don't know if I'll be updating my other stories, I kinda have been a slacker all day and have lots of stuff to do tonight hehe :P**

A knock comes at my door and I set my bag of pita chips down on the coffee table in front of me and go to answer it. It's almost ten o'clock on Friday night, and the only person I think could be possibly standing outside my apartment right now is my boyfriend, Kendall; but the last text I got from him said they'll be working at least until midnight since they're so close to finishing their third album.

I walk across my small living room and open the door, surprised to see Kendall standing there. He greets me with a big smile and grabs for my hand. "I just wanna get in the car and drive away, that's all I wanna do... doesn't matter where we go as long as it's me and you. Come ride with me all night", he sings in his angelic voice.

I raise an eyebrow in question. "Umm, to where?"

"Wherever you wanna go", is his vocalized response as he steps closer and snakes an arm around my waist while placing a peck on my cheek.

I'm still a little confused by his unusual behavior. Other than his short blonde hair sticking up in a few different places, he looks completely normal; his magnificent green eyes aren't glassy, nor are his pupils dilated. "Have you been drinking?", I tilt my head to the side.

He shakes his head no before replying. "I just need to get out of here...take a break from this town. We'll just hop in the car and go." With this, he licks his lips and starts singing again. "Let's head out into the moonlight, drive to the end of the road."

I chew on my bottom lip while pondering his request. "I don't know...", I trail off.

Sensing my hesitancy and obviously wanting none of it, my boyfriend intertwines our fingers of one hand and continues with his urging by bending his face close to mine and singing softly. "We'll keep going to the sunrise, put the car in cruise control".

My lips curve up at his perseverance, but has he thought this plan through at all? "Kendall-", I begin but am cut off.

"Come on babe", he pleads. "You don't have work again until Monday, let's turn this into an adventure".

A few seconds of silence pass and then he's giving me those puppydog eyes and that glorious pout that makes me just want to attack his lips. "Okay, fine", I hold my hands out in front of me. "I'm sold."

His handsome face breaks out into a big grin and I'm rewarded with a sweet kiss. "I love you", he says.

"Love you, too", I reply. "But I need to go change first and grab my purse. What else will I need?", I pull him inside and go to close the door but his foot comes in the way, halting my plans.

I feel the heat of his gaze as his eyes sweep over my skinny jeans and my green halter top. "No", he protests. "You look gorgeous just as you are. Put on some flip-flops and let's go. You don't need anything else".

"But-", once again I'm interrupted, this time by Kendall bending down to pick up my gold gladiator sandals sitting next to the door and he hands them to me with a smirk. It takes less than a minute for me to slip them on and follow my man out to his car. For some reason I'm finding this quite amusing, and I'll play along.

Kendall guides me out to his car with a hand on the small of my back and opens the door for me. I climb in the sleek BMW M6 convertible and close the door, watching as the dimpled blonde slides in the driver's seat and starts the engine. He tosses me a quick smile before pulling out of the parking lot.

Not caring about anything in the world, we drive on, listening to music on the radio and singing along. It's dark and by the time we make it to the outskirts of town, less and less cars are passing us by and shortly the salty sea air is filling my nostrils from the beach.

Kendall is currently singing along to a song I don't know on the radio, but his voice is overpowering the original singer's and making goosebumps pop up all over my body. His eyes are fixed to the road, while he uses one hand to drive; the other rests on my knee and gives a little squeeze here and there, along with a grin tossed in my direction every so often as well.

I can't help but be enchanted by his magical voice and how relaxed he is behind the wheel, with his hair blowing in the wind. Unable to control myself, I unbuckle my seatbelt and move closer to him, lifting his arm up and laying my head on his bicep. His fingertips play at my side, and even though there's nothing sexual about the moment, I find myself getting aroused. It could just be the way his abs feel underneath the tips of my fingers over the top of his thin shirt. He doesn't have that 'fresh from the shower' scent, but he smells clean and of the cologne I bought him for his birthday, which seems to want to tease my nose right now. My thoughts take me back to the last time he wore the cologne, and soon enough I feel my panties growing damp at the memory.

Subconsciously, I let my hand travel further down until it hits his jean clad thigh and I run my fingers up and down the top of his thigh, working my way closer up to his manhood each time. I look up to see an expression of shock on Kendall's face when I feel his gaze on me, and I just bite my lip provocatively before saying, "I want you".

I don't miss the way his eyes widen quickly before he turns away from me, shaking his head. "Not now", he utters.

Well, the way I see it is that I have two choices. The first being I could pout and go back to my own seat; OR I could take matters into my own hands and go after what I want. Stifling a giggle, I lift myself up onto my knees and thread my fingers into the back of his hair and begin placing a series of soft kisses down his neck. I feel him tense up but I ignore it, and open my mouth to draw a line up the front of his throat with my tongue, reveling in his unique taste. I nip at his chin, hearing his breathing pick up, and move my lips to his ear, tracing the shell with my tongue before biting not so tenderly down onto his earlobe, knowing it's one of his turn-ons. "S-stop babe. I'm driving", he stuttersk, showing me that his resolve is weakening.

"My panties are wet", I tease and slink back down onto my butt. I stare at his profile, noting how his teeth are clenched tightly together, making the muscle of his jaw stick out, and I almost missing the tiny growl that escapes from his chest as I knead my fingertips across his pecs. Using his reaction as encouragement, I drop my hands to the waistband of his jeans and find the button, quickly undoing it before he can attempt to stop me. It's only a matter of seconds before the zipper's down and my hand is sneaking into the inside of his boxers, fondling his balls. He's very sensitive there, so I like to taunt him by rolling them around gently before going to the main course. His breath hitches and he tries to squirm in the seat, but I put a quick stop to that by curling my hand around the silky skin of his cock and start pumping him, causing his whole body to go rigid.

I grow impatient once he's fully hardened, wanting him in my mouth, so I maneuver his cock through the slit of his boxers, and pull it out, exposing it fully to my eager eyes. He grabs for my hair when I lower my head, but I ignore the pain of my hair being pulled, and wrap my lips around the head, allowing my tongue to swirl around his thickness. I do this for several seconds and then pull of him off him, blowing my hot breath on his cool, sensitive skin. Air being sucked in sharply through his teeth fills my ears, and I'm a happy gal, but it only makes me want more; pushing me further along to hear his desperate pleas and cries of pleasure. I move my mouth further down him, holding the base with one hand to steady it, and I start sucking, bobbing my head up and down, keeping it at a leisurely pace until his hand fists tightly into my hair, tugging and pushing me down faster. It makes me insane when he takes control, and I give him my all until I feel him starting to throb in my mouth. I take my mouth away from him instantly, earning a sexy groan.

His grip on the steering wheel tightens, and his fingers escape my hair as he turns to me with narrowed eyes. "Tease", he calls me.

I shrug my shoulders and give him an innocent look through my eyelashes. "I was throwing hints out to you, but you weren't taking the bait. I had to let you know I was serious somehow", I keep my joy at getting my way hidden well.

He just shakes his head, and his harder than usual demeanor is flaring the spark that was ingited just a few, short minutes ago, making it seems as if an inferno is blazing through my body. When his tongue flicks over his pillowy bottom lip, I'm lost. Kendall could ask me to do anything at this moment and I would.

I hear the sound of gravel crunching underneath the car tires, and realize that we're gradually slowing down, it decreases to a complete stop. I watch Kendall get out and stalk to the trunk, which comes open and he takes something out before slamming it closed and taking big strides to my door, which he yanks open powerfully. "Out", he orders.

Feeling ornery, I take note of what's in his hand, but stay in place and raise my eyebrows, testing my limits. "What's the blanket for?", I ask.

"Out now", he says again. "Or I will drag your ass out and carry you over my shoulder."

I lick my lips and roll my eyes at him, loving the way his chest is puffing in and out right now. I'm getting him riled up and I can't wait to see how he'll react.

"Damn it", he curses, and before I know it, I'm draped over his shoulder, hanging upside down as he tromps up the sand dune and then back down again.

He walks for several minutes, before putting me down on my feet and laying the blanket down on the sand. We're on a beach somewhere, with nothing but the moonlight illuminating the sky and the waves crashing onto the shore to provide us with background noise. Not taking any mercy on me, Kendall tackles me to the ground and lays me on my back, then yanks my pants down to my knees. Not wasting any time, my panties come down next and in the blink of an eye, I totally naked from the waist down. My knees are pulled apart and Kendall's head is between my legs, with my feet draped over his shoulderblades.

"Ahhhh", I cry out when I feel the wet heat of his tongue circling my entrance. He's taunting me. I reach my hands down to push his head closer to me, but he's faster; Kendall moves his head back and gives a dark chuckle before diving back in, dragging his tongue up and down my folds, pushing a little deeper until his orifice meets with my clit. I literally jump up at the contact, but Kendall's hand on my hip holds me in place, and he sucks it into his mouth, making my vision go hazy.

When his tongue flicks over the bud with a feather light touch, I buck up into him, seeking more friction. He doesn't falter with the task at hand as a finger is brought to my entrance, teasingly circling like his tongue did before. "Please Kendall", my voice is whiney and high-pitched.

"Please what, babe?", he manages to remove his mouth from me.

"No more teasing", I'm growing more frustrated by the second, dying for release and with nothing to grip onto but the blanket, I'm going out of my mind.

"Teasing isn't fun is it?", he asks from between my legs, to which I give a glance down and meet his eyes.

"No, not at all", I squirm around, getting impatient. He makes no effort to resume his work and I feel tears biting at my eyes. "I'm sorry, Kendall. So sorry. It wasn't nice for me to tease you", I ramble on, feeling too intense to be able to just lay here motionless.

Even though it's dim, I can see that the expression of his eyes soften. "Do you still want me?", he asks, getting up to his knees.

"Yes. Yes, I do", I answer breathlessly.

"Then tell me", he covers my body with his, but doesn't let our torsos touch.

"I want you, Kendall. So bad", I lift my head up to his, longing for a kiss, for more of our bodies to be brushing together.

He stares at me for a second, before giving in and covering my mouth with his. His tongue enters my mouth right away, tapping at the roof of my mouth, then tangling and twisting with mine. One of his hands grazes my breasts and I moan into him, letting his promising kiss take me to another world. Much too soon, he's breaking it and back up on his knees. I try to follow him but he holds me down, shaking his head. "I need to take my pants off", he closes his teeth around my bottom lip and tugs at it, sitting back on his shins to remove his clothes. It seems as if two hours pass before I see his erection spring to life, and my womb tightens up involuntarily at what's about to come.

I'm grabbing at his shirt, desperately pulling him back to me, when his mouth claims me again and I feel the tip of him at my entrance. Ever so slowly, he slides himself into me, inch by inch, filling me with bliss until I can't take anymore. "Kendall", I turn my head and whisper, wrapping my hands around his sides.

The blonde moves his kisses down to my neck, and withdraws himself all the way from me and drags his length up and down my core. I whine again, and feel him smirking against my skin. I try to shift myself by pushing around with the bottom of my feet but he's stronger than me, and holds me in place with his bigger body. I move my hands up his back, and hold onto his shoulders ferociously. "No more teasing, Kendall", I beg, almost not even recognizing my own voice because it sounds so needy.

His teeth let go of the chunk of skin and he snaps his hips back, until he's right where I want him to be. With no warning, he pushes back into me and I wrap my legs around his waist, ensuring he can't get away from me again. "I think you've learned your lesson, babe", his breath tickles my ear and I rotate my hips around, loving the way he presses against my sweet spot.

"I have", I state and move my arms to link around his neck as I loosen my thighs from around his slender body. "Now love me".

"Your wish is my command", he mumbles and grabs hold of my ankles, pulling them down, and then he takes my knees and pushes them up spreading my legs wider with his shoulders while leaning further down over me and driving into me ferociously. Kendall thrusts non-stop, in and out, hitting himself against the spot inside of me that will bring me extreme pleasure, working me up into a wicked, moaning mess. My nails dig into his thighs and my head thrashes back and forth as I try to hold onto my last thread of sanity, but my body tenses up and I'm overcome with euphoria. My walls clamp down onto Kendall's cock repeatedly, while he works me through my orgasm. I'm trembling and drops of sweat are dripping from him to me, but I can't seem to get enough.

"Harder, Kendall. Faster", I direct him, relocating my hands to his hips and he gives into my request. This brings a combination of pleasure and pain, but it's perfect. His hips are meeting mine vigorously, and he closes his eyes tightly, while scrunching his face up. His cheeks are flushed and he's gasping for air when at last his strokes slow down and he finds his release. I find beauty in his expression, and pride; pride because I am the one giving my boyfriend this pleasure.

When he collapses on top of me, I fold one arm around him and let my fingers run through his damp locks, helping his heartbeat to return to normal. Once he's caught his breath and pulls out, he lays down and pulls me to him, where I rest my head on his chest and he drapes his arm over me. Kendall smoothes the hair out of my face and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Where to now?", I ask.

"Wherever you wanna go", his arm tightens around me. "But we'll watch the sunrise before we leave".


End file.
